Toodle Tale: Budbugs
Budbug Stage: 1 Evolution Rate: None Evolution Path: Camobug, Silverplate Budbug, and Wonderbug Color: Forest Type: Insect Attack Name: Acid Spew Block Name: Block Evolve Level: 18 Description: Descendent of the first Pandorean life, the Budug is a hardy and formidable Toodle. The modern Budbug is known for its strength, courage, and many evolutionary possibilities.; Camobug Stage: 2 Evolution Rate: 45% Evolution Path: Shark Camobug and Elite Shark Camobug Color: Forest Type: Insect Attack Name: Bobble Smack Block Name: Block Evolve Level: 34 Description: The Camobug is a toodle like no other. Its green and purple hide is especially useful when scouting the Eerieville terrain for treasure and adventure. In fact, this species of Budbug is most comfortable in the Dark Woods of Northwood or in the Wilderness near Eerieville. Silverplate Budbug Stage: 2 Evolution Rate: 35% Evolution Path: Goldplate Budbug and Spiked Silverbug Color: Forest and Electric Type: Insect Attack Name: Zap Block Name: Block Evolve Level: 36 Description: The Silverplate Budbug, with its silver armor, is one of the most attractive of the Budbug species. Though the armor is attractive, it is not only for ornamental purposes. It is in fact one of the Silverplate’s greatest electric assets. Wonderbug Stage: 2 Evolution Rate: 20% Evolution Path: Furious Wonderbug and Elite Wonderbug Color: Forest Type: Insect Attack Name: Fury Spin Block Name: Bobble Block Evolve Level: 31 Description: The Wonderbug is a forest dwelling toodle prone to roaming about the Dark Woods of North Wood. The Wonderbug is known for using their bobbletenae to lure other toodles into battle whilst hiding the shadows. Shark Camobug Stage: 3 Evolution Rate: 60% Evolution Path: None Color: Forest Type: Insect Attack Name: Bite Block Name: Shield Evolve Level: None Description: Legend has it that the Shark Camobug is the descendent of the ferocious Scraggle Sharks which still roam the Pandorean oceans! Beware! Elite Shark Camobug Stage: 3 Evolution Rate: 40% Evolution Path: None Color: Forest Type: Insect Attack Name: Nebular Smack Block Name: Curl Evolve Level: None Description: The Elite Shark Camobug is a toodle to be reckoned with. This Camobug has grown snarly teeth and a fierce personality. They are happiest in the marshy wilds near Eerieville, or roaming the wilderness waiting to lure another pet into battle! Goldplate Budbug Stage: 3 Evolution Rate: 30% Evolution Path: None Color: Forest and Electric Type: Insect Attack Name: Electric Ambush Block Name: Block Evolve Level: None Description: The Goldplate Budbug has gained the added advantage of gold plating over his silver under armor. This gold plating is softer and allows for the Goldplate to rejuvenate quicker, making them stronger than the Silverplate Budbug! Spiked Silverbug Stage: 3 Evolution Rate: 70% Evolution Path: None Color: Forest and Electric Type: Insect Attack Name: Spiked Bobble Block Name: Block Evolve Level: None Description: The Spiked Silverbug is a toodle that fuses the powers of electricity with the powers of the forest. This toodle knows that they first evolved from a forest toodle and as such honors this evolution by staying true to its heritage while still evolving into a toodle completely comfortable with electricity in looks and in temperament. Furious Wonderbug Stage: 3 Evolution Rate: 80% Evolution Path: None Color: Forest Type: Insect Attack Name: Bobble Crunch Block Name: Block Evolve Level: None Description: The Furious Wonderbug uses the same lure tactics as the Wonderbug while being blessed with a dark blue coat that allows for easier blending with the shadows, making him a stronger foe. Elite Wonderbug Stage: 3 Evolution Rate: 20% Evolution Path: None Color: Forest and Light Type: Insect Attack Name: Epic Blast Block Name: Block Evolve Level: None Description: The Elite Wonderbug is the most ferocious of the budbug species. The Elite Wonderbug fuses the ingenious lure tactics of their species with an added talent of light. This Wonderbug uses its bobbletenae as a light lure from the shadows to exceptional results. Back to Toodles Click here to go back to the main toodle page! :)